The objective of this study of patients with adrenal insufficiency and age and gender matched controls is designed to evaluate the influence of DHEA co-administration on the effects of alprazolam. Both groups receive two treatments: 1) alprazolam plus placebo & 2)alprazolam plus DHEA in a cross-over, randomized and blind fashion. Patients with adrenal insufficiency will be evaluated to determine if they have greater maximal response and duration of response to alprazolam and if they have lower baseline cognitive function.